


Кино

by Siore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Кренник всегда считал себя творческой натурой – и судьба не замедлила подкинуть ему совершенно неожиданное и невероятное творческое поручение. Спойлер: он справился, в очередной раз удивив всех, да и себя заодно.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Кино

— Да твою ж гребаную дивизию! Без меня уже Галактическая Империя управлять не может, что ли?! Задолбали!  
Кренник размашистым шагом пересек посадочную платформу и злобно рванул дверцу служебного спидера, чуть не оторвав ручку. Накануне при личной встрече губернатор раскритиковал очередную версию монтажа проекторов защитного поля Звезды Смерти — поэтому полночи, загоняясь кафом, Кренник просидел за повторным перерасчетом данных по генераторам дефлекторных щитов станции, — а под утро его настиг вызов от Таркина, с приказом немедленно прибыть для срочного, личного и конфиденциального разговора. Вовремя, как всегда.  
С чувством помянув всех демонов Галактики, директор на всякий случай сгреб в портфель всю последнюю документацию по проекту и, бросив недопитый каф, метнулся к спидеру. Плюхнувшись на сиденье и потирая ноющий висок — последний стакан вирренского вчерашним вечером был определенно лишним, — он приказал водителю поторопиться, а сам погрузился в мрачные размышления относительно причины неожиданной спешки. Перед злобным вопросом в пространство, что еще могло успеть пойти не так за неполные сутки, рассудок и воображение дружно спасовали. В разговоре по комлинку губернатор ничего не пояснил и вообще обсуждать проблему на расстоянии отказался. По дороге, в ответ на паническое: «Что стряслось, бля?» — от Водрана прилетело лаконичное: «Бардак на объекте в пределах допустимого». Склонности к вранью за начальником производственного отдела прежде не замечалось — в таком случае что и где горит? И почему это нельзя потушить без срочного визита к губернатору?  
По счастью, привычных пробок на Галактическом проспекте, бывшей Республиканской, не было. Еще не было, что неудивительно в семь утра — но на этом все позитивные моменты и заканчивались.  
До кабинета Таркина Кренник добрался уже в изрядном раздражении и был готов немедленно учинить скандал.  
— Может, мне от вас вообще не уезжать? — с порога начал он отменно ядовитым тоном — и осекся: что-то определенно было не так. Нет, свежий труп очередного проворовавшегося на поставках дуния сенатора на эриадском ковре не валялся, но привычным порядком в кабинете и близко не пахло. В чашке на столе кис уже покрывшийся сизой пленкой нетронутый чай, надкусанный ломтик ришкейта лежал прямо поверх официальных бумаг, а над столом завис стоп-кадр оперативной сводки с грифом «сведения особой важности». Таркин мерил шагами кабинет, вертя в руке пульт от голопроектора, и — к немалому удивлению Кренника — заметно нервничал. Не иначе, где-то сдох ранкор. Обычно нервничать в этом помещении полагалось руководителю проекта. А еще, в довершение разрыва шаблона, губернатор был не в привычных сапогах, а в домашних мягких туфлях с помпонами — и это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота.  
— Присаживайтесь, — бросил Таркин, не прекращая расхаживать туда-сюда. — Слушайте внимательно и ничему не удивляйтесь. Насколько мне известно, сводки вы тоже читаете.  
Кренник осторожно кивнул, но промолчал. Сводки он, по понятным причинам, не открывал со вчерашнего вечера, — но даже если в сводках что-то совсем ужасное, это вопрос не к нему, а к Объединенному командованию, разве нет?  
— Так вот, — продолжал губернатор, — обстановка накалена до предела, достаточно ничтожного повода, буквально одной искры, — и сотни систем примкнут к Восстанию. Звезду Смерти нам еще несколько лет доводить до ума, а дать пример ужаса нужно незамедлительно… ну хорошо, как можно быстрее, чтобы никто и пикнуть не посмел. Вам поручено этим заняться. Если точнее — кроме вас, некому.  
— То есть?..  
Перекос лица Кренника выдавал крайнюю озадаченность и одновременно нешуточную обиду.  
— Губернатор, я в курсе вашего отношения ко мне, но вы определенно переоцениваете мои способности шокировать общественность Галактики. Это уже становится…  
— Кренник, не прикидывайтесь идиотом, — оборвал Таркин. — Речь идет не о вашем сольном выступлении в скандальной светской хронике, хотя в свое время Мон Мотму вам удалось довести чуть ли не до слез. За этим я бы вас не позвал — сами прекрасно справляетесь.  
Он предостерегающе поднял руку, заранее пресекая поток красноречия окончательно обидевшегося подчиненного.  
— Речь идет о голофильме, призванном продемонстрировать сокрушительную мощь нашего непобедимого флота и в частности — мобильной боевой станции.  
— А что, у нас уже всех режиссеров и репортеров сослали на Кессель за недостаточно восторженный образ мыслей и репосты повстанческих медиаканалов? — съязвил Кренник, все еще кипя негодованием. — И поэтому армии приходится заниматься художественной самодеятельностью?  
— Режиссеров как раз хватает, даже с избытком, — вздохнул губернатор, удосужившись, наконец, сесть и выключить голопроектор, — однако им не всегда объяснишь некоторые вещи, которые нам с вами очевидны по умолчанию. С творческими натурами — как с термальным детонатором…  
Он, спохватившись, оборвал фразу, получившуюся несколько бестактной. Именно такая «творческая натура» сидела в кресле напротив и действительно могла взорваться в любой момент. Впрочем, Кренник никак не отреагировал, разве что слегка приподнял бровь.  
— Вы отлично разбираетесь в инженерном деле, — продолжал Таркин, — и если уж беретесь за работу, делаете ее тщательно, так что в вашем исполнении экранную имитацию супероружия лидеры повстанцев примут за чистую монету. К тому же вы у нас единственный человек в военном ведомстве, которому не чуждо… скажем так, некое интуитивное понимание смысла и задач искусства.  
Кренник сощурился:  
— А как же обласканный аж самим Императором чисс?  
Губернатор кисло поморщился:  
— Увы. Будучи инородцем, Траун не знает…  
Он замялся, подыскивая подходящее выражение.  
— Если вкратце, Траун не в курсе всех хитросплетений здешнего змеиного клубка.  
— Проще говоря, он далек от политики, — Кренник понимающе кивнул. — От нашей политики. Для нее он избыточно, нечеловечески порядочен.  
— Именно. Одним искусствоведением тут не отделаешься, нужен опыт, звериный нюх — или хотя бы чуткая задница, — назидательно сообщил губернатор. — Траун, конечно, стремительно учится, но может не успеть… а может и сознательно дернуть не за тот хвост, в порядке эксперимента и чтобы подразнить. Поэтому задание поручено вам, а не ему.  
Кренник вопросительно приподнял бровь:  
— Это был комплимент моей интуиции — или моей же, простите, чуткой заднице?  
— Ваша задница, Кренник, несомненно, заслуживает всяческих похвал, — усмехнулся губернатор, — но не обольщайтесь, этим заданием вы обязаны отнюдь не ей.  
— В таком случае страшно подумать, чему именно.  
— Ваш сарказм неуместен, директор, — Таркин нахмурился. — Это поручение — большая честь. И, учитывая бесконечные задержки с реальным проектом боевой станции — почти милость. Высочайшая милость, имейте в виду.  
— Я понял. Озвучьте техзадание.  
— Формат — художественно-документальный голофильм продолжительностью не более трех часов, — объявил губернатор. — Срок работы над фильмом — максимум полгода, бюджет — в рамках разумного, творческие порывы не ограничиваю, художественные преувеличения и элементы фантастики допустимы, однако напоминаю, что я по-прежнему ваш куратор. Соответственно, сценарий, как и все работы на основном проекте, будете согласовывать со мной. Приступайте немедленно.  
— Есть, — машинально отозвался Кренник, пулей вылетая из кабинета. Нетривиальная задачка, ситх подери. И как всегда — вовремя. Зато о перерасчете данных по дефлекторам губернатор не спросил, что радовало: закончить вычисления директор так и не успел.

***  
Черновой сценарий писался следующие три дня под воздействием пары бутылок виски и неучтенного количества достижений химлабораторий ИСБ: каф в глотку уже не лез. По ходу дела Кренник с ностальгией вспомнил годы в «Программе будущего», когда очередной реферат спешно сочинялся в ночь накануне сдачи, — однако сейчас все выглядело не смешно. Одно дело отхватить «неуд» по матану и отправиться на пересдачу, и совсем другое — завалить высочайшее поручение: тут не стипендии лишат, а сразу голову снимут. Естественно, все другие дела были брошены: кино важнее.  
Перед началом работы над сценарием Кренник для вдохновения несколько раз пересмотрел скачанный в Голосети запрещенный цензурой сериал о победах повстанцев, раз за разом ускользающих из хитроумных ловушек, расставленных Империей. Сериал был анимационный — что намекало на недостаток побед в суровой реальности, — однако интересный и весьма популярный, и на его фоне имперская пропаганда серьезно проигрывала. Сейчас открывалась отличная возможность взять реванш. Увы, полету фантазии мешала традиционная напряженка с деньгами. Спецэффекты и декорации пришлось рисовать в 3D, отдав под это дело часть ресурсов с компьютерных симуляций суперлазера. Соответственно, из графика строительства они опять вылетали — о чем Кренник честно доложил, — но на сей раз этот факт губернатора почему-то не озаботил.  
Первый вариант фильма носил рабочее название «Трон Галактической Империи», и по сюжету упомянутый трон там действительно присутствовал — в виде черного кресла причудливой формы и угрожающих размеров, словно из голодрам о древних ситхах. Спинка трона напоминала разлапистый атоллонский кактус, подсмотренный в сериале о повстанцах. Сам Траун о той победе рассказывать отчего-то не любил. Вообще атрибутам власти, как и внушающей трепет мистике, в сценарии было уделено достаточно внимания — все-таки высочайший заказ, надо соответствовать. Правда, оружие массового поражения в таких декорациях напоминало скорее бога из машины, чем результат научно-технического прогресса и достижений имперской промышленности, но в целом в сюжет вписывалось. Финал — молнии вперемежку с лазерными вспышками, уничтожающие флот повстанцев и случайно попавшие под раздачу мелкие планетки, — наводил на мысли о конце света. Однако фильм оптимистично завершался кадром, в котором боевая станция эффектно всходила над горизонтом планеты, отдаленно напоминающей Скариф, а граждане Империи шумно праздновали победу. В общем, несмотря на некоторые нестыковки, в целом результат Креннику нравился. Впечатляюще, а главное — быстро. Скоро можно будет вернуться к основной задаче.  
Хлопнув стопку для храбрости, директор понес черновой вариант сценария на согласование.

***  
— Все это никуда не годится, — припечатал Таркин, оборвав чтение сценария примерно на середине. — Вот, к примеру, эту рухлядь, — он указал на эскиз черного трона, приложенный к сценарию вместе с другими вариантами декораций, — вы в каком захолустном музее откопали?  
— Не «рухлядь», а винтаж, — обиделся Кренник. — Да, архаика, но она создает должный градус пафоса и непременно понравится советникам Императора. Все как заказывали. Смотрится странно, зато оригинально, в процессе доработаем…  
— Нет. Категорически нет.  
Кренник осекся и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Судя по тону, Таркин был не просто недоволен результатом, а очень недоволен.  
— Народам Галактики не нужен трон и вся вот эта древняя чушь, — отрезал губернатор, — им нужны порядок и технический прогресс. Как вы думаете, почему Император почти никогда не появляется на публике, а трансляции из тронного зала категорически запрещены? Так что уберите это, — он брезгливо ткнул пальцем в картинку с троном. — Совсем.  
— Есть, — Кренник кивнул и отбыл переписывать сценарий. С учетом пожеланий о техническом прогрессе.

Вторая версия, насквозь технологичная, была посвящена восхвалению боевой станции во всех видах и ракурсах. Уже отснятые фрагменты впечатляли. Нарисованная в 3D-графике Звезда Смерти, лихо испепеляющая планеты одну за другой, внушала страх даже режиссеру, особенно спьяну. Грубое, но эффективное оружие, как губернатор и говорил. Если бы в жизни все было так же просто, как на экране, они бы давно закончили строительство.  
— Все-таки в киноискусстве есть своя прелесть по сравнению с технологиями, — заметил Кренник, остановив просмотр ролика и берясь за стакан. — Что захотел, то сам и нарисовал, никакой зависимости от сопромата, левой пятки начальства, поставок дуния и настроений вуки. Разве это не прекрасно? Всегда бы так!  
— Оно, конечно, так — но, похоже, на этом пути подстерегает зависимость иного толка, — хмуро возразил Водран, неодобрительно косясь на шеренгу пустых бутылок у стены директорского кабинета. — А еще — неплохая возможность нажить цирроз и язву, что отнюдь не прекрасно. Все гонорары уйдут на таблетки.  
Начальник производственного отдела, перфекционист в терминальной стадии и, как следствие, язвенник в ремиссии, был знаком с предметом не понаслышке.  
— Ну, во-первых, настоящий талант не пропьешь, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Кренник, — я проверял. Во-вторых, без бутылки, и не одной, поставленная задача просто не может быть выполнена. В трезвой голове такое не умещается.  
В подтверждение своих слов директор налил себе еще виски и вновь с ухмылкой взялся за планшет с черновиком сценария. Начальник производственного отдела тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к расчету компьютерных мощностей, потребных для отрисовки очередной космической баталии. На масштабы директор не мелочился даже в 3D, поэтому мощности требовались соответствующие.

Новую версию Таркин в целом одобрил, но при подробном обсуждении привычно начал цепляться к каждой мелочи.  
К примеру, диаметр киношной Звезды Смерти планировался в три раза больше оригинала. Казалось бы, детали, но…  
— Интересно, где вы возьмете гравитационные поля, способные удержать эту махину на стадии строительства? — скептическим тоном поинтересовался губернатор, просматривая очередной рабочий дубль. — И как она у вас будет передвигаться?  
— Вы еще спросите, где я столько дуния возьму… Не думаю, что в рядах оппозиции найдется много героев с инженерным образованием, — парировал Кренник. — Достаточно взглянуть на Органу с дочерью, чтобы наглядно представить их уровень знакомства с предметом.  
— Вы забыли Акбара и Раддуса, директор, — устало возразил Таркин. — И Бел Иблиса с Додонной. Если уж придется воевать, то с ними, а не с сенатскими демагогами.  
— Вот именно поэтому, — Кренник широко улыбнулся и назидательно поднял палец, — нам требуется совершенно невероятная картинка. Если уж врать, так масштабно. Как любит говорить министр пропаганды, чем чудовищнее и абсурднее ложь, тем легче в нее верят. И обычно перепуганные вопли поверивших заглушают голос рассудка. Значит, нам понадобятся и масштабы, и спецэффекты.  
— Традиционно недешевые, — хмыкнул Таркин.  
— Вы опять?! — Кренник поморщился. — Да, в жизни такие спецэффекты рискованны и весьма дороги — но пиксели на экране куда дешевле. Пару годовых бюджетов Минобороны точно сэкономим…  
Он осекся, ожидая услышать от Таркина очередную угрозу срезать финансирование, — но, как ни странно, не дождался. Губернатор еще с полчаса докапывался до мелочей, но, наконец, соизволил отпустить автора сценария вносить правки и творить дальше.  
Дальше обстоятельства сложились так, что занятый по горло государственными делами Таркин не вспоминал о фильме пару месяцев.  
За эти пару месяцев Кренник успел расслабиться — и, разумеется, сценарий лихо пошел вразнос. А также, к ужасу губернатора, — в массы.

***  
— Знаете, Кренник, порой у меня так и чешутся руки подписать приказ даже не о служебном расследовании, а сразу о расстреле, — процедил губернатор, прожигая Кренника взглядом. — Казалось бы, какую государственную тайну можно разгласить при съемках выдуманной истории, — но вы и тут умудрились накосячить. Кто-то слил каналу «ГолоНетНьюс» информацию о скором выходе фильма на экраны и отчасти — о его содержании. Жду ваших объяснений — как по поводу утечки информации, так и по поводу несогласованных поворотов сюжета.  
— Это не утечка, — запальчиво возразил Кренник, — это спойлеры! Если вы в курсе подробностей, то должны были заметить, что слитая информация противоречива, загадочна и многих успела шокировать. Шок и трепет вы как раз и заказывали, так что получите и распишитесь. Мы должны заинтриговать зрителей заранее!  
— А потом агентура повстанцев возьмет и обнаружит настоящую Звезду Смерти, — Таркин со зловещей ухмылочкой сложил руки на груди. — И что тогда?  
Кренник невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
— Когда мы введем в строй боевую станцию, губернатор, это уже не будет иметь значения. И даже хорошо, что обнаружат — тут-то они себя и выдадут.  
— Ну хорошо, допустим, — губернатор слегка смягчился, но тут же снова нахмурился. — Этот рискованный момент мне не нравится, но перейдем непосредственно к сюжету. Под воздействием каких веществ вам пришла в голову идея о потерянной дочери Императора?  
— Публика любит мелодрамы, — Кренник довольно ухмыльнулся. — Классический беспроигрышный ход, на моей планете над такими трогательными нежданчиками минимум восемьдесят шесть процентов аудитории буквально рыдало, на время показа сериалов улицы пустели. Вы же политик, должны понимать, как много значит мнение народа.  
— Мнение народа… А мнение Императора о неожиданном повороте в его биографии вы спросили? — ядовито осведомился Таркин, с трудом удержавшись от жеста, в просторечии именуемого «рукалицо». — Короче: нет, и еще раз — нет. Мне моя голова дорога, да и вам, полагаю, тоже… хотя насчет вас порой возникают сомнения. Если уж вам так неймется, можете это потерянное дитя приписать мне, я и не такого за годы карьеры наслушался.  
— Хм-м, — Кренник озадаченно потер подбородок. — Вот это действительно неожиданный поворот… и, уж простите, насквозь недостоверный.  
— Почему недостоверный? — подозрительно прищурился Таркин.  
— Как бы вам объяснить…  
Кренник неопределенно пошевелил пальцами.  
— Смотрите. Есть Император — мудрый вождь и учитель, ночами не спит в своих покоях, весь в заботах о подданных. Ну, как на плакате «Император знает о каждом из нас», где он стоит перед голографической картой Галактики…  
Он встал с кресла, определенно собираясь изображать действие в лицах.  
— На вершине власти — один, совсем один, израненный предателями-джедаями, с тяжким грузом государственных дел галактического масштаба на старческих плечах… И тут внезапно — дочь, о существовании которой он и не догадывался! И не просто дочь, а верная помощница в трудах. К тому же симпатичная. Или нет — не дочь, а внучка! Всеобщее умиление гарантировано. Ну круто же, нет?  
— Я бы от такой помощницы не отказался, — усмехнулся Таркин. — Что тут недостоверного?  
— У вас уже есть Даала, — бесцеремонно ляпнул Кренник, — и это несколько другой сюжет. Мелодрама с чудесно обретенной одиноким стариком дочерью в него не вписывается.  
— Резонно, — признал Таркин. — Кстати, хм-м, вот этот «другой сюжет» я вас категорически попрошу в сценарий не вставлять.  
— Я и не собирался, — Кренник протестующе поднял ладони. — Тут я пас: жизнь переплюнет любое кино.  
— Еще немного, и я решу, что вы завидуете, директор.  
— Было бы чему, — Кренник презрительно фыркнул. — Рыжая, конопатая, курит и ругается, как мичман, к тому же этот мундир…  
— Хотите сказать, что атрибуты военной службы вас не возбуждают? — Таркин прищурился. — Я учту это при очередной вашей просьбе о повышении.  
— Хочу сказать, что всему свое место! — огрызнулся Кренник. — Подчиненные, которых, простите, приходится трахать в мозг по двести раз на дню, романтических чувств не вызывают. И вообще лично мне по душе более женственные особы.  
— Вроде Лиры Эрсо? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался губернатор. Разумеется, он никогда не верил намекам на грани скабрезности от ныне покойной ведущей репортерши «ГолоНетНьюс» — насчет моды, следующей за архитектурой, — но зарвавшегося подчиненного пора было осадить.  
— Не совсем, — вопреки ожиданиям, Кренник не только не взвился, но даже не изменился в лице, — однако в целом верно. В свою очередь, я бы категорически попросил вас не упоминать это имя в подобном контексте.  
— Ладно, оставим эту скользкую тему, — сжалился губернатор, — и пройдемся по вашим остальным, с позволения сказать, спойлерам…  
Он вызвал на экран ролик передачи «ГолоНетНьюс» и немного перемотал вперед.  
— Вот.  
Седой отшельник в буром балахоне мрачно и пафосно воззвал с экрана: «Доверься Силе, Люк!»  
— Похоже, общение с покойной госпожой Эрсо все же наложило на вас неизгладимый отпечаток, — скривившись, констатировал губернатор и нажал на паузу. — А говорили, что не верите во всю эту джедайскую чушь… Соскучились по коллегам из ИСБ? Кстати, почему Люк? Странное имя.  
— Да так, первое, что в голову взбрело.  
Директор лукавил: имена героям блокбастера он методом тыка выбрал из последнего приказа о лишении квартальной премии, по принципу «с паршивого шаака хоть шерсти клок».  
— А в джедайскую чушь я действительно не верю, — добавил он небрежным тоном, — но вымышленным персонажам соглашаться в этом со мной не обязательно. Должны же враги выглядеть правдоподобно!  
— Да, мятежники часто верят в Силу, порой это даже попахивает безумием, — признал Таркин. — Однако этой темой увлекаться не стоит — Орден джедаев все еще является организацией, запрещенной в Империи. К тому же ваш, кхм-м-м, избыточно творческий подход к вопросу может не понравиться лорду Вейдеру. Не советую его раздражать.  
Упоминать Императора Таркин не стал — как и заострять внимание на том, что свои познания о Силе директор явно почерпнул не из фундаментальных исследований Имперской Академии наук, а из передач про экстрасенсов на канале «Все звезды Галактики» и отчасти — из бесед с покойной Лирой Эрсо. Вылиться это могло, без преувеличения, ситх знает во что, почти наверняка — в грандиозный скандал, поэтому стоило сразу предупредить.  
— Я вас понял.  
— Очень на это надеюсь.

***  
— Директор, вы уверены, что нам необходимо снять все компьютерные мощности с проекта для рисования этой феерической ерунды? — воззвал Водран после того, как Кренник явился от губернатора, окрыленный новыми идеями, которые следовало немедленно привнести в фильм. — Строительство давно и прочно встало, мы не можем даже произвести расчеты надежности и совместимости систем по последним конструктивным изменениям в реакторе! Вы уверены, что делаете правильный выбор?  
— Абсолютно уверен, — прежде чем ответить, Кренник основательно приложился к фляжке. — Да, долго, дорого, требует ресурса. Зато впечатляет и выглядит достоверно. Никому в голову не придет, что это все ненастоящее. Я сам готов поверить в реальность картинки, особенно после третьего стакана.  
Водран многозначительно кашлянул.  
— Осмелюсь заметить, сэр, что, хотя это все лишь картинка на экране, за счет задействованных компьютерных мощностей и приглашенных дизайнеров бюджет нашего фильма опасно приближается к размеру годового бюджета Адмиралтейства. Объединенное командование завидует, зрители на киносайтах сходят с ума в предвкушении невиданного зрелища, а сенатская оппозиция пылает гневом и требует финансовый отчет.  
— Да и пусть, — отмахнулся Кренник, — требовать они могут сколько угодно, да кто ж им даст, это секретная статья бюджета. Нашли о чем беспокоиться. А расходы отобьем в прокате.  
Что будет, если в итоге фильм не выпустят в прокат по цензурным, политическим или еще каким-нибудь соображениям, директор старался не думать.  
— А если не отобьем? — начальник производственного отдела традиционно был настроен скептически. — Нам головы поснимают.  
Кренник аж поперхнулся виски.  
— Даже не думай! Провал исключен. Уверен, этот блокбастер станет бомбой — как в буквальном, так и в переносном смысле.

***  
При просмотре очередной версии на экране возникли взлетающие из вскипевшей морской пучины армады «звездных разрушителей». Их было столько, что Таркин, оторопев, даже не сразу нашелся что сказать. Его опередил Мотти, приглашенный в качестве консультанта:  
— Бред! Директор, вы же знаете, они и с твердой поверхности не могут взлетать — а тут из-под воды!  
— Это технологический прорыв, — невозмутимо парировал Кренник, — модифицированная подводная лодка вертикального взлета. Все как заказывали. Вы сомневаетесь в талантах имперских ученых и инженеров?  
— Скажем так, мы наблюдаем их работу в реальности, причем уже около двадцати лет, — опомнившись, заметил Таркин не без яда в голосе. — Вы бы поумерили полет фантазии, а то над нами даже порги смеяться будут. Впрочем, и так уже смеются. Это же у нас, судя по последнему отчету Объединенного командования, кривизна поверхности планеты препятствует радиопеленгации?  
Мотти, потупившись, сконфуженно хрюкнул. К прошлогоднему Дню Империи штабисты решили порадовать публику фильмом — якобы документальным — о новом изобретении военно-космических сил, а именно гиперзвуковой ракете средней дальности. Задумано это было в порядке реванша за дерзкую атаку боевиков Со Герреры на топливные склады на Орд-Мантелл. Там зенитная артиллерия не смогла сбить дроны повстанцев, при этом местное командование неуклюже оправдывалось, что как следует прицелиться им помешала… линия горизонта.  
В упомянутом фильме довольно скромных размеров ракета, выпущенная с борта ИЗР, зачем-то трижды обогнула планетоид, на котором располагалась условная база анархистов. При этом ракета непредсказуемо вихляла на курсе из-за асимметрично расположенного выдвижного хвостового оперения. Виртуальные «повстанцы», очевидно, завороженно наблюдали с поверхности планетоида за ее полетом, поскольку не удосужились ни запустить ракету на перехват, ни задействовать ионные орудия, для которых траектория полета вражеского снаряда значения не имела. В итоге чудо-ракета шарахнула по базе так, что базу просто снесло, а от планетоида отвалился здоровенный кусок с другого полушария. Патриотическая общественность возликовала, а оппозиция и не вошедшие в Империю системы тут же завопили, что грядет новая война пострашнее Войны клонов — однако почти сразу выяснилось, что «документальный фильм» на самом деле представляет собой слегка подредактированный кусок из малобюджетного боевика, снятого какими-то любителями с Мандалора по мотивам видеоигр. Разъяренный Амедда, которому пришлось объясняться с Сенатом и дипломатами как за гонку вооружений, так и за скандал с фильмом, настоятельно порекомендовал армейским чинам таких мультиков больше не снимать, а если уж чешется пофантазировать о победах — купить годовой абонемент на онлайн-игру «Броня Империи» и погрузиться в будни танкистов. Над военным ведомством тогда не ржал только ленивый.  
— Уменьшите количество этих, как вы выразились, подлодок вертикального взлета как минимум наполовину, — распорядился губернатор. — А лучше процентов на семьдесят пять. Главное — боевая станция, ее ничто не должно затмить.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — пообещал Кренник, гордо вздернув подбородок. — Не затмит. Скоро закончим — увидите.

***  
Оптимизм оказался несколько преждевременным.  
Кренник последовательно предложил семь версий финала, прославляющих мощь боевой станции, одна другой… скажем так, умопомрачительней. Таркин так же последовательно и занудно забраковал их все, и теперь работа велась над восьмой версией. В этой версии коварные диверсанты Альянса должны были проникнуть на станцию через мусоросборник, попутно извозюкавшись в жидких фракциях органических отходов.  
— Ну да, глуповато, но смешно же! — убеждал Кренник. — Кино не только столичный бомонд смотрит, но и простые работяги с планет Среднего кольца, надо же учитывать целевую аудиторию!  
Будучи в курсе относительно происхождения Кренника, губернатор едва не ляпнул, что типичному представителю целевой аудитории, безусловно, виднее, но в последний момент все же удержался.  
— Сортирному юмору место в сортире, а не на экране, — сухо отрезал он. — Придумайте что-нибудь, по возможности не связанное с канализацией.  
— Хорошо, — буркнул директор и, не тратя времени на возражения, с ходу включил мозговой штурм, причем с таким энтузиазмом, словно собрался совершить киношную диверсию сам. — Так, подумаем… Ангары блокирует силовое поле, короба под кабели узковаты и к ним еще надо подобраться, лифтовые шахты на поверхность не выходят… Теплообменная система реактора подойдет? Вентиляционную шахту вполне можно вывести на обшивку в экваториальном желобе. Враги пристыкуются и…  
— И поползут внутрь.  
На этот раз от фейспалма губернатор удержаться не смог — уж очень отчетливо представлялась картина.  
— Фирменный стиль малолетнего форточника Бриджера. Впрочем, это только подчеркнет, что противники Империи, по сути дела, не более чем обыкновенные бандиты. Ладно, пусть будет вентиляция, уговорили. Что дальше?  
— Дальше — повстанцы кидают внутрь гранату и спасаются бегством, — увлеченно продолжал Кренник, — однако гранату перехватывает оказавшийся в нужное время в нужном месте агент ИСБ и кидает повстанцам вдогонку. Граната влетает в дюзы — и корабль повстанцев эффектно взрывается в пространстве над поверхностью станции. Фейерверк, бодрый рапорт командованию, в общем, хэппи-энд.  
— Чушь какая-то. Где вы видели таких агентов ИСБ?  
Кренник озадаченно приподнял бровь:  
— В смысле?  
— Способных кинуть гранату с ускорением, дающим возможность догнать корабль хотя бы на малой досветовой, — устало пояснил Таркин. — Если вы имели в виду Орден инквизиторов, то насчет Силы я вам уже все объяснил месяц назад. Даже не начинайте.  
— Так это же фантастика, губернатор, — удивился Кренник. — Взять хоть момент, когда по сценарию повстанцам вообще позволили без стрельбы и шороху пройти охранный периметр!  
— А вот это, к сожалению, не фантастика, а удручающий реализм, директор, — ядовито заметил Таркин. — Похоже, давно вы сводок не читали.  
— Где-нибудь у адмирала Константина — может, и реализм, но не у меня на объекте! — запальчиво возразил Кренник. — На режимном объекте, напомню! Ладно, вернемся к делу. Пусть наш супергерой из ИСБ не гранату кинет, а запустит ракету. Из портативной ракетницы на предплечье, раз уж вы за реализм.  
— А, и вы тоже смотрите репортажи с Мандалора о тамошней битве кланов?  
— Разумеется. Их все смотрят, — Кренник мечтательно прищурился. — Люблю красивые кадры. Интересно, пресловутый Темный меч Мандалора действительно существует?  
— Все боги Галактики…  
Губернатор издал звук, подозрительно напоминающий предсмертный стон.  
— Не вздумайте вставить в картину еще и это, Кренник, — иначе мы в ближайшие лет десять точно не закончим. Кстати, вы непростительно долго пренебрегаете работами на упомянутом режимном объекте. Хотелось бы все-таки дожить до финала и там.  
— Ну, знаете, — Кренник развел руками. — Одновременно два проекта века — это даже для меня чересчур. Давайте в порядке очередности, то есть сначала покончим с этим криффовым фильмом. Проще построить весь персонал Звезды Смерти, чем угодить такому взыскательному ценителю киноискусства, как вы.  
Таркин хищно сощурился:  
— Э, да вы, никак, запросили пощады?  
— Не дождетесь, — отрезал Кренник, глядя исподлобья.  
— К сожалению, да, — сокрушенно вздохнул Таркин, — не дождусь. Теперь, собственно, о фильме. В вашу последнюю версию с агентом ИСБ и хэппи-эндом я не верю даже с учетом поправок.  
Губернатор в задумчивости прошелся взад-вперед по кабинету, потирая подбородок, с крайне хмурым и недовольным выражением лица.  
— Нет, не верю. Попробуйте еще. Но учтите: если и девятая версия окажется неудачной, даже мне вас не защитить.  
Кренник молча отдал честь и покинул кабинет, оставив Таркина в некотором замешательстве. Ни возражений, ни попытки обосновать и защитить свою версию, ни просто истерики — ничего. Директора словно подменили.  
Таркин машинально налил себе чаю, достал из сейфа безглютеновый кекс на блюдечке и неодобрительно посмотрел на образовавшийся натюрморт, после чего дополнил картину бутылкой вирренского и серебряной стопкой. Наполнив стопку, губернатор выпил, поморщился, осмотрел и зачем-то понюхал кекс, положил его обратно на блюдце, переставил предметы на столе — и снова поморщился.  
Что-то было не так. И кривобокий кекс тут был совершенно ни при чем.  
Губернатор был твердо уверен, что спокойствие Кренника — не к добру. Как он уже успел убедиться за годы совместной работы, крики, споры и истерики директора можно было не брать в расчет: спектакль, не более, — а вот молчаливой сосредоточенности опасаться следовало.

***  
Добравшись до служебной квартиры, Кренник, злобно матерясь, буквально сорвал с себя плащ и китель, откупорил бутылку куатской «Черной луны», щедро плеснул в стакан и хмуро уставился на собственное отражение в стакане — усталое и крайне обиженное.  
«Не верите, значит?»  
Криво усмехнувшись, он потянулся за стаканом и сделал глоток. У вина был глубокий и одновременно резкий вкус с оттенком можжевельника, чернослива, вишни, специй и модной в этом сезоне экзотической болотной ягоды с Фелуции. Написанное на бутылке название ягоды — клюква развесистая — в очередной раз, несмотря ни на что, рассмешило. Он вспомнил найденную в поисковике картинку: склонившиеся над водой раскидистые деревья с темно-зелеными гибкими ветвями, густо унизанными мелкими пурпурно-красными плодами. Справочник ботаника предупреждал о выраженном кислом вкусе ягоды — и не соврал.  
Кренник сделал еще глоток. И еще. Привкус кислой ягоды стал четче, к нему добавился тонкий оттенок горького миндаля и душистого перца.  
«Не верите, губернатор? Хорошо. Я сделаю так, что вы, наконец, поверите. Хотя такой финал вам точно не понравится — но вы меня настолько задолбали придирками, что мне уже все равно. Я так и не стал своим среди чужих, как ни пытался, а из-за ваших дурацких поручений по художественной части так и не достроил свой лучший проект, так что терять нечего. Что ж, хоть поиздеваюсь напоследок над всем этим ебучим бардаком…»  
Он залпом допил стакан, налил еще и потянулся за планшетом: пришло долгожданное вдохновение. С отчетливым привкусом развесистой клюквы.

***  
Месяц спустя работа над фильмом была наконец завершена.  
На два часа пополудни накануне Дня Империи был намечен пробный показ готового фильма для высших государственных чинов. Предварительный прогон трехчасового блокбастера в узком творческом кругу прошел в гробовом молчании.  
— Вот теперь вам точно голову снимут, — обреченно произнес Водран, выключая голопроектор. Эрсо, загадочно улыбаясь, продолжал молчать.  
— Да и ситх с ними, — Кренник поморщился и залпом опрокинул стакан бренди, четвертый за просмотр. — Я уже устал угождать каждому встречному кретину с полномочиями, результат того не стоит. Если что, вас не тронут, всю ответственность беру на себя.  
Водран тяжело вздохнул:  
— Ну, ни пуха ни пера, директор… Главное, на губернатора не дышите.  
— К ситхам, — криво усмехнувшись, Кренник кинул в рот пригоршню мятных таблеток от запаха перегара, сунул в портфель инфодиск с фильмом и отправился сдаваться начальству. Наверное, следовало сначала показать сомнительный шедевр Таркину, но для пересылки тяжеленного трехчасового файла с пресловутыми недешевыми спецэффектами потребовался бы передатчик мощностью под стать антенне на Скарифе, а лично встретиться до премьеры не срослось. Оставалось надеяться, что звезды не встанут совсем уж раком.

В одном из подземных помещений бывшего Храма джедаев, а ныне Императорского дворца собрался узкий круг высших лиц Империи, приглашенных на просмотр. Кроме губернатора, присутствовали Амедда, Вейдер, Траун, Юларен, несколько чинов из штаба флота и надзорных ведомств и советники Палпатина. Сам Император, тоже будучи приглашенным, до премьеры не снизошел без объяснения причин. Возможно, и к лучшему.  
Дроиды-официанты внесли жареный скайкорн и печенье для людей и чисса, маринованных осьминожек для Амедды, сушеных кузнечиков для председателя Комитета по надзору за ГолоНетом и напитки для всех, после чего поспешно удалились. Зрители были определенно заинтригованы, хотя, как и полагается особам, приближенным к трону, тщательно это скрывали, обмениваясь ничего не значащими репликами и на всякий случай расхватывая закуски со столика. Особенным спросом пользовался скайкорн.  
По знаку визиря в помещении медленно погас верхний свет — и наступила тревожная тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом придворных одеяний, хрустом скайкорна да ровным дыханием лорда Вейдера.  
— Начинайте, — распорядился Амедда. Голос визиря был равнодушен, однако летроги подрагивали, выдавая интерес и нетерпение.  
Создатель блокбастера, сидящий в первом ряду, извлек из портфеля диск с фильмом и вставил его в разъем голопроектора. Рука еле заметно дрожала, и вовсе не из-за выпитого. Теперь, при высокопоставленных зрителях, выстраданная в обнимку с бутылкой «Черной луны» идея финала уже не казалась хорошей, да что там — даже условно приемлемой и безопасной не казалась, однако деваться было некуда. Утешало одно: до окончания фильма его, во всяком случае, не расстреляют.  
Зазвучала бравурная музыка, и на экране на фоне картинки звездного неба нарисовалась огромная надпись «Надежда на чудо» — название фильма. Кто-то, кажется, Таркин, тихо кашлянул, но промолчал.  
Фильм начинался с того, что роскошная длинноногая блондинка Ксия — одна из главарей повстанцев — удирала от ИЗР на своей яхте с чертежами секретного супероружия, способного уничтожать целые планеты. Ей удалось уйти — не без труда, — но над Татуином ее корабль потерпел крушение. Девица спаслась в капсуле и на Татуине встретила юношу по имени Люк — который внезапно оказался ее потерянным в детстве братом, хотя сходства не просматривалось ни малейшего. Вместе с ним и с чертежами, прихватив по дороге джедая в изгнании и обаяшку-контрабандиста на потрепанном грузовике, Ксия рванула в штаб повстанцев — где, к ужасу соратников, и доложила обстановку. Следом прилетела паническая радиограмма от неуловимого агента Фалкрама, где сообщалось, что имперская боевая станция со зловещим названием Убийца Планет только что разнесла в пыль Татуин.  
Возможно, Креннику показалось, но сопение Вейдера в этот миг стало чуточку громче. Но только на миг.  
По случаю чрезвычайной ситуации повстанцы спешно собрали военный совет. Стоило совету начаться, как кто-то из штабистов, воспользовавшись темнотой, тихо хрюкнул и энергично захрустел скайкорном: происходящее своей бестолковщиной и решениями на грани маразма напоминало совещания в ставке Объединенного командования один в один. Впрочем, неудивительно: сценарий писался с натуры.  
На совете предлагали разное. К примеру, выкрасть или убить ученого, создавшего супероружие. Как вариант — выкрасть или убить руководителя работ по постройке станции. Этот момент Кренник при написании сценария не без злорадства прокомментировал: «Основано, блять, на реальных событиях».  
Также предлагали сложить оружие и попрятаться. По воле автора сценария голос разума все привычно проигнорировали. Использовать Силу тоже предлагали — тот самый беглый джедай, всем вообще и Люку в частности. К нему, впрочем, тоже не прислушались.  
Наконец, когда конструктивные идеи иссякли, был предложен отчаянный шаг: всем дружно убиться о боевую станцию в безнадежной попытке ее уничтожить… То есть нет, конечно: предлагалось совершить невозможное и победить разом армию, флот и инженерную мысль Империи. Задачка в самый раз для безумцев.  
При голосовании, разумеется, победил самый идиотский вариант. Последний.  
Тем временем в штаб-квартире имперской разведки злорадно потирали руки. Организованная ими утечка информации о боевой станции призвана была заманить повстанцев в ловушку. Так предсказуемо и случилось. Повстанцы заглотили наживку и всем разношерстным составом устремились к планете Экзостат в Неизведанных регионах, где боевая станция, по слухам и данным разведки, базировалась.  
Там их уже ждали.  
Имперский гранд-адмирал, лицом напоминающий слегка раскормленного Таркина, а манерами — Таркина актуального, худого и отменно злющего, злорадно потирая руки, отдал приказ атаковать и уничтожить смутьянов, всех до единого. Приказ в кино был исполнен мгновенно, а не как в жизни, и вся мощь флота — поистине неизмеримая, поскольку вымышленная — обрушилась на не менее вымышленных героев Альянса.  
Всплывающие с океанского дна «разрушители» Кренник все же оставил, несмотря на протесты штабистов и Таркина. После компьютерной доработки зрелище вышло впечатляющее, даже с учетом сокращения числа кораблей на три четверти от первоначального. Такого количества кораблей в реальности не набрать, даже если согнать в кучу все существующие на данный момент имперские флотилии. Ничего, от пикселей на экране военный бюджет не разорится, а враги пусть трепещут.  
Чудо-армада за пределы атмосферы не вышла — так и было задумано. Мелкие корабли повстанцев в атмосфере теряют маневренность — тогда как «разрушителям» надо будет лишь навести орудия да не промахнуться.  
Первое время налетчиков выручала скорость, они даже смогли подбить несколько ИЗРов и протаранить еще парочку. На боеспособность имперской флотилии это не повлияло, но вызвало в рядах нападающих ликование, на трезвеющий взгляд автора сценария — чрезмерное. Впрочем, это тоже входило в режиссерский замысел. Идиотам противостояли дураки. Или наоборот, дураки — идиотам. От перемены мест слагаемых результат, как известно, не меняется.  
Тем временем с другого конца системы к месту событий неторопливо двигалась Убийца Планет. Не без приключений, как и положено в фантастическом боевике. Как уже было сказано, джедая Кренник тоже оставил и даже заслал на станцию немного покуролесить, но долго прожить не дал. Инквизитор, настигший бедолагу в одном из коридоров станции, был практически срисован с персонажа того самого запрещенного сериала про повстанцев, разве что одежды перекрасили в пафосный черный цвет. Результат его встречи с диверсантом был немного предсказуем. Убив джедая, инквизитор медленно и пафосно удалился за угол коридора и больше на экране не появлялся. На относительно уже трезвую голову Кренника настиг закономерный вопрос «Что это было?» и вслед за ним — всплывшая в памяти поговорка про древний музыкальный инструмент, случайно найденный в зарослях. Однако что-либо менять было уже поздно, тем более что из таких подкустовых находок фильм состоял чуть менее, чем полностью. Клюква оказалась не только развесистой, но и забористой, сюжет летел куда-то кувырком, не давая зрителю сосредоточиться и включить мозги. Что и требовалось.  
Между тем на экране дело близилось к финалу, поэтому герои пошли врукопашную. Отряд повстанцев несся по палубе имперского флагмана верхом на мохнатых четвероногих существах, отдаленно напоминающих лошадей, задорно гикая и размахивая бластерами и световыми мечами. Им никто не препятствовал — у виртуальных имперских вояк, в отличие от обычных, хватило ума заранее убраться с дороги этих ненормальных. Казалось, повстанцы близки к победе, но тут на орбиту Экзостата прибыла Убийца Планет и с ходу вступила в бой. Через несколько минут стало ясно, что мятежников настиг белый пушной зверек с планеты Крэйт. Корабли Альянса один за другим исчезали в зеленых вспышках суперлазера, десант на палубе флагмана держался из последних сил, но внутрь так и не проник. Спасти Восстание могло только чудо — или очередной припрятанный в кустах сюрприз.  
Сюрприз не заставил себя ждать. Один из последних уцелевших кораблей повстанцев, управляемый все тем же счастливчиком Люком, рванул к боевой станции. Вдогонку, разумеется, тут же пустилась полуэскадрилья СИД-истребителей.  
Кренник долго думал, какую модель корабля вписать в эту сцену, чтобы не обидеть смежников и партнеров: кореллианскую «кастрюльку» YT-1400 или инкомовский Т-65, — и в итоге остановился на «крестокрыле». Серию YT сняли с производства лет сорок тому назад, не потянет даже на винтаж, а «Инком» нынче у Императора в немилости, вот как раз и обоснование для недружественного поглощения компании. Искушение посадить повстанца на угнанный СИД-«Защитник» было велико, но это уже однажды произошло в реальности, и тогда командованию очень не понравился сюжет.  
«Крестокрыл», кувыркаясь под шквальным огнем, как болид на гонках Бунта Ив, упорно пробивался к отверстию вентиляционной шахты реактора, спрятанному в экваториальном желобе. Идею пальнуть торпедой в шахту подсказал, как ни странно, Гален, чего от пацифиста не ждал решительно никто. Тогда удивляться было некогда — сроки горели, в дело шла любая толковая мысль, — но Кренник запомнил этот момент. Так, на всякий случай.  
Напряжение нарастало. Зрители явно переживали, хотя было непонятно, за кого именно. Сопели, пыхтели, хрустели скайкорном, ерзали в креслах, притопывали, и все это — молча. Пусть в темноте не видно лиц, но голоса узнать легко, а память у полковника Юларена хорошая. Лучше уж промолчать.  
Пляска на нервах зрителей заняла несколько минут, после чего торпеда, наконец, ушла в цель — с третьей попытки, — а «крестокрыл», заложив вираж над поверхностью станции, метнулся прочь.  
Зрители хором ахнули. Кто-то закашлялся, подавившись попкорном, — и было отчего.  
Мгновение спустя на экране вспух гигантский огненный шар взрыва, уничтожившего боевую станцию вместе с остатками обоих флотов. «Крестокрыл» удрать тоже не успел — мгновенно вспыхнул и сгорел, словно мотылек, нарвавшийся на прожектор.  
В зале повисла гробовая тишина. Креннику показалось — возможно, с перепугу, — что задержал дыхание даже Вейдер. С четверть минуты взрыв красочно расцветал на экране всеми оттенками пламени — после чего картина апокалипсиса сменилась надписью «Конец фильма».  
Кренник ждал этого момента и все же внутренне напрягся. Вот и все. Теперь оставалось ждать расправы — однако страха, настоящего, непохожего на привычный мандраж перед важными переговорами или сдачей проекта, он почему-то не чувствовал.  
Едва зажегся свет, по залу пронесся единодушный вздох, после чего внезапно раздались одинокие аплодисменты — на взгляд Кренника, несколько неуместные с учетом трагического для Империи финала.  
Кренник нервно обернулся. Аплодировал Траун.  
— Великолепное художественное решение, — заявил гранд-адмирал с привычным непроницаемым выражением на лице. — Истинная удача. Благодаря этой картине мое понимание как Империи, так и повстанцев значительно углубилось, и это повышает шансы на успех лотальской кампании. Мои поздравления и благодарность, директор. Сожалею, но вынужден откланяться, господа — меня ждет флот.  
С этими словами гранд-адмирал покинул зал.  
Кренник проводил его ошарашенным взглядом. Сперва он едва не счел слова Трауна издевкой — но нет, гранд-адмирал был убийственно серьезен и абсолютно искренен. Ситх, никогда ему этого чужака не понять. И ведь Траун прекрасно знает, кто ему подгадил с финансированием «защитников», а все равно сама любезность, вот что значит истинный аристократ…  
Его мысли прервал низкий раскатистый голос Вейдера:  
— Все совершенно ясно.  
Темный повелитель поднялся во весь рост. Во время сеанса от него исходило лишь ровное молчаливое сопение, так что отношение Вейдера к увиденному оставалось непонятным — но, похоже, дело плохо. Сейчас будут душить.  
Кренник сглотнул и невольно втянул голову в плечи, обреченно глядя на нависшую над ним темную фигуру и предчувствуя скорую расправу — однако не угадал.  
— Я предупреждал командование флота, — громыхнул Вейдер, грозно воздев указательный палец, — и лично вас, мофф Таркин, что не стоит недооценивать Силу и слишком уповать на задуманный вами технологический ужас. Как видим, я не ошибся. Порой художественный вымысел оказывается пророческим — и Сила подсказывает мне, что сейчас тот самый случай. Поэтому предупреждаю еще раз. Последний.  
Выводов о качестве фильма, как и карательных мер в отношении его создателей, как ни странно, не последовало. Темный Повелитель умолк и решительным шагом направился к дверям, лишь на секунду задержав взгляд на Креннике — после чего небрежным жестом заставил створки дверей раздвинуться и удалился.  
Кренник с облегчением перевел дух: пронесло. Похоже, несмотря на безрадостное завершение, Вейдер вполне удовлетворен фильмом, хотя он так и не пояснил, что имел в виду, говоря о Силе. Еще одно непостижимое существо, от которого не знаешь, чего ждать. Таркин, впрочем, испуганным не выглядел, значит, все более-менее в порядке.  
С уходом Трауна и Вейдера атмосфера стала попроще — можно не стесняться, остались только свои. Первым предсказуемо расслабился председатель Комитета по надзору за ГолоНетом.  
— Лошадки — это моя понимать! Тыгыдым-тыгыдым! — Джа-Джа Бинкс вскочил с места и с энтузиазмом зааплодировал, взмахивая ушами — видимо, вспомнив молодость и собственные скачки на кааду в ходе кампании на Набу. Чувствовалось, что ему давно не терпится высказаться. — Твоя молодец, директор! И бубух — это было здорово! Помню, маленький Эни так торгашескую станцию взорвал…  
Таркин неодобрительно покосился на разошедшегося главу ГолоНетпозора, но промолчал. Зато неожиданно высказался Сейт Пестаж.  
— Блестящая карикатура на повстанцев с их убогой экипировкой, дешевым пафосом и не менее дешевым оптимизмом, — изрек он с благосклонной улыбкой придворного. — Не каждый способен оценить столь тонкий юмор, но, полагаю, Император от души посмеется. Вы доставили нам истинное удовольствие, директор.  
— Служу Империи! — Кренник почтительно склонил голову. Кажется, снова пронесло. И не просто пронесло, а, глядишь, и повезет с аудиенцией у Императора. Воистину, не знаешь, где найдешь. Он-то считал приближенных Императора унылым старичьем в старомодных, довоенных времен, шмотках, далеким от передовых тенденций в искусстве. Что ж, хорошо, если это не так.  
— Полагаю, фильм можно выпускать в прокат, несмотря на, хм-м, несколько неоднозначный идейный посыл, — вынес вердикт Амедда, медленно, со вкусом, облизнувшись. — Свобода слова, как известно, гарантирована имперской конституцией. Если только…  
Он обернулся к молчащему до сих пор Юларену:  
— Скажите, полковник, вы же не заметили ничего похожего на разглашение сведений ограниченного доступа?  
— Ни малейших признаков, — заверил полковник, пряча в усы скупую ухмылку. — Чтобы увиденное на экране стало хоть немного соответствовать фактическому положению вещей, нам еще работать и работать. Впрочем, ничто не мешает повстанцам увериться в обратном — это лишь укрепит наши позиции.  
Штабисты согласно закивали.  
— Отлично.  
Визирь вновь облизнулся.  
— Сольем фильм в условно независимые медиа, вроде «Шторма» или «Дианоги», вроде как и не мы снимали. Несколько разгромных рецензий в официальных изданиях, волна обсуждений в соцсетях — и кассовый успех обеспечен. А мы тем временем выпустим другой фильм, под названием, — чагрианин задумчиво пошевелил когтями, — ну, скажем, «Империя наносит ответный удар»… Шах и мат!  
При этих словах визиря режиссер «Надежды на чудо» внутренне содрогнулся. Только еще одного фильма не хватало, и так работать некогда. И ведь кто первый начнет ныть про сорванный график строительства? Синяя жаба и начнет, а гадюка с Эриаду подхватит.  
— Гениальное решение, визирь, — гадюка с Эриаду изобразила скупые аплодисменты, так и не сообщив о своих впечатлениях собственно от фильма. — Детали и время выпуска картины в прокат мы еще обсудим более предметно. А сейчас, господа, если вы не против, я забираю нашу звезду кинематографа для более прозаических дел.  
С этими словами губернатор цепко ухватил ошарашенного Кренника под руку и потащил к выходу — пока герой дня не вздумал распушить хвост и на радостях ляпнуть что-нибудь, не одобряемое цензурой и здравым смыслом.

***  
— Признайтесь, Кренник, что вы курили, сочиняя последний вариант сценария? — полюбопытствовал Таркин, когда они на служебном спидере покинули площадку у здания дворца. — Известные науке наркотики такого эффекта не дают.  
— Всего лишь перечитывал на ночь распоряжения Объединенного командования, — хмыкнул Кренник, доставая портсигар. Его рука заметно дрожала. Усилие, которое он прилагал, чтобы это скрыть, было еще более заметно.  
— А кроме этого… всего понемногу. Как вам результат, губернатор, особенно финал? Вы же молчали все обсуждение.  
Он успел выкурить примерно половину сигареты и слегка расслабиться, прежде чем Таркин, наконец, ответил.  
— Сурово. И — неожиданно, — задумчиво произнес он, с прищуром глядя на собеседника. Тот молчал. — Однако, признаться, именно сейчас, наконец, происходящее выглядело убедительно, в отличие от прошлых попыток. Вы ждали именно такого отзыва?  
— Да.  
Последующая пауза затянулась надолго. Спидер успел одолеть пару вечерних пробок на Галактическом проспекте, а директор — подробно ответить на десяток пропущенных сообщений в планшете и вновь полезть за куревом.  
— Кренник, скажите честно: вам своего творения, пусть и нарисованного, ни капельки не жаль? — губернатор все же не смог удержаться от подколки, хотя голос звучал сочувственно.  
— Жаль, — немного помолчав, признал Кренник. — Еще как жаль. Но кадр вышел красивый. К тому же логика сюжета требовала именно этого.  
— Логика, директор?..  
Кренник выкинул окурок в окно спидера и поморщился:  
— Ну вот опять вы начинаете…  
Он ткнул пальцем в панель подсветки салона:  
— Электроны видите? Нет? А они там есть. То же самое и с логикой сюжета. Зато теперь, когда все посмеются, отвлекутся и расслабятся, мы, наконец, спокойно достроим настоящую Звезду Смерти.  
Он широко улыбнулся — после чего, погасив улыбку, добавил уже другим тоном, негромко и жестко:  
— А вот этой ситховой вентиляционной шахты там не будет. Так что на чудо пусть никто не надеется.


End file.
